


This Is Not The End

by Rennet (SilverScrap)



Series: Chasing The Sky [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dragons, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScrap/pseuds/Rennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Transformers were human? And lived on Pern? (Apologies for the horrible summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Enjoy!

Metron- no, he would be M'tron, when a bronze chose him- scowled across the common room at the younger Candidate, Pit-something. It wasn't *fair*. He'd been here for much longer. He was even weyrbred! Yet here Pitomus was, five whole Turns younger and from some backwoods cothold that no one could find on a map, and others seemed to gravitate to him. It wasn't right!

Only Metron's inner core of friends seemed unaffected by the younger Candidate's charisma to what the kid really was- a bossy little threadsucker who just *happened* to be lucky enough to get his lessons right. If anyone was ever a teacher's pet, it would be him. And the one time he'd attempted to point that out, he was rather rudely ignored.

At least Kistra and a few of the others, like Starem and Bakou, and even quiet Sodawn, stayed loyal. Starem wasn't weyrbred, but his ambition was noteworthy... when it didn't get annoying. Kistra and the others were all weyrbred, at least, and had more or less grown up with Metron in the Creche. And he'd heard others say that Kistra was as likely to Impress gold as any they'd ever seen.

And with a Clutch on the Sands, with the first gold egg in Turns, her chances were high. Especially as the eggs were due to Hatch any day now.

Metron was startled from his thoughts, then, as the dragons began to hum, almost on cue. The Barracks exploded into action, Candidates rushing in every direction to retrieve their robes, and then line up to follow the Candidate Master out to the Hatching Caverns.

Naturally,Metron shoved his place to the front of the line, Starem right behind him, sandwiched between the older boy and  Kistra, using the path they made for his own.

He briefly caught Pitomus'- seriously, who named their kid that?- glare, but ignored it. Undersized 'brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are like water in the desert! Please, feel free to ask for a specific character impressing...


End file.
